


The Senator and the Ensign

by tendency



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendency/pseuds/tendency
Summary: "You are acquainted?" the Ma'a'ta prompted, but Rey wasn't sure what to say.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Senator and the Ensign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



"And how do you two know each other?" the Ma'a'ta asked.

It was a perfectly natural question; in fact, it would probably have been odder if he hadn't asked. One of the main roles of a Ma'a'ta was to precipitate peace and harmony between all guests on this planet. Encouraging connections between their guests and learning of previous connections was one of the ways they did so. And it was very obvious that "Senator Mila" and "Ensign Rorg" recognized each other.

Which, Rey had to admit, was mostly on her. The Supreme Leader had merely opened his eyes very wide and gone pale when he saw her; Rey's start of surprise had been much more visible to the Ma'a'ta.

"You are acquainted?" the Ma'a'ta prompted, sweetly. But Rey knew he could get much less sweet in a heartbeat. This planet didn't like liars very much. 

The General had argued with Rey about coming here for just that reason—especially in disguise—but nobody had been able to think of any other way to contact the Rebel outpost here on Martalfa'a. And she'd been successful, too. She'd passed the initial message to her contact earlier this evening. She ought to receive a reply any time now, and then she could leave—if her cover lasted that long. Which would require convincing the Ma'a'ta. "Yes, we—"

"We were childhood acquaintances," Kylo filled in. Apparently, he didn't want to get caught out any more than she did. "We were very close for a few years when we lived near each other, but since then our paths have only crossed rarely. Although of course I have seen the Senator's name in the news now and then."

Rey was glad the General had insisted on her claiming the name of one of the human senators who hadn't been on Hosnian Prime, instead of inventing her own. Though even with her hair dyed and pinned up, she bore only surface similarity to the real Senator Mila, so she still needed to get off this planet quickly. "I never see you in the news, _Ensign_ ," she said. "I would have thought you'd at least have had a promotion by now. How many years has it been since you signed up?"

"Um, I can't remember," he said. "The years fly by, don't they?"

"They do indeed," the Ma'a'ta said, no doubt attributing the tension between them to the fact that "Rorg" was still an Ensign after so many years and not, say, that the last time they'd been in the same room they'd torn a lightsaber in half. "And I'm sure we've all been doing what we could in the meantime," he added. "Both ensigns and senators add their own contributions to the galaxy, and it is the contributions of us all that keep the galaxy spinning."

"Thank you," Kylo said. "And if you'll excuse us, I was hoping the senator and I could get reacquainted."

"Yes, of course," the Ma'a'ta said. 

He waddled off to the next group of guests, leaving Rey and Kylo to hiss simultaneous whispers at each other: "What are you doing here?"

"You first," Rey said after a minute. "Did you know I was going to be here?"

"No. Well, yes, but—"

"What do you mean, yes?"

"I overheard you say that you might come here, but I didn't know when. The bond between us isn't gone completely," he said earnestly. "I still get glimpses of you, from time to time. I haven't spoken to you when I've seen you because I know you'd only close me out, but Rey—"

"Don't say that name here!" Rey hissed. "Did you come here for me?"

"Not...exactly. There was a mine on this planet, years ago, that the Empire used. There's been rumors that it's not as exhausted as it was said to be. I came here to investigate."

"And does the Supreme Leader need to make his investigations personally?"

"Now who's saying things that shouldn't be overheard?" he hissed back. "I thought it might be...nice...to see you."

"It would be nicer still if I had my lightsaber," Rey snapped.

"Then you shouldn't have broken it. And why are you pretending to be a senator, anyway? You couldn't have chosen a less identifiable identity? You don't look anything like Mila."

"Well, then you'd better help me avoid suspicion because if they catch me I'm taking you down with me."

He looked at her for a long moment, then said "Okay." He leaned forward.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he murmured against her mouth. "The Martalfa'ar want their guests to make connections. So if we're making a connection, they'll probably leave us alone."

"I should probably be bothered by the fact that that makes any sense to me whatsoever," Rey grumbled, but it was actually a pretty nice kiss, so she returned it.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I could probably give you a few tips on acting like a senator," he whispered in her ear, "since there are a few who actually _were_ my childhood acquaintances, unlike you."

"I think I'm doing perfectly well, thank you very much," Rey said, and kissed him firmly before he could give her any more unhelpful advice.

The Ma'a'ta wandered by half an hour later, but he only said cheerfully "Ah! Finding common ground is what keeps the galaxy spinning! I am very glad for you!" and then hurried over to a cluster of people who were glaring at each other.

"Don't say 'I told you so,'" Rey said firmly.

Kylo kissed her again, instead. But she was pretty sure he was thinking _I told you so_.


End file.
